


Сансара

by fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020 (Sgushchyonka)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animated Collage, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgushchyonka/pseuds/fandom%20YoI%20Sgushchyonka%202020
Summary: Жизнь идет, всё меняется...
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Визуал от G до T





	1. Скоро будет солнечно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованы цитаты из песен группы «Сплин»: «Скоро будет солнечно» и «Чёрный цвет солнца».

  
  



	2. И эпилогом — любовь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использована цитата из песни группы «Алиса» «Красное на чёрном».

  
  



End file.
